welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Lucas
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Beatrix Lucas, more commonly known as Trixie, is a Half-blood witch and werewolf of Hungarian and Italian descent. She is the daughter of Adrienn Tisza and Nestore Lucas. Life Before Durmstrang She grew up without a father, he was gone before she was born. She did not seem to care, in truth she did not even notice there was supposedly something missing from her life. She did not think to ask about him until someone else asked her about him, it made her curious. She was informed that he died when she was young, her mother told her a story and she believed it. She was not sad to think of him as dead because she had never known him. Along side her mother, under her watchful eye she had a fantastic life. She sometimes felt bad for her when she saw the look on her mother's face as stared longingly couples with their children. Beatrix was grateful that her mother never tried to give her the father she thought her she deserved. Something they talked about often, her mother was more than enough parent for her. She did not like the idea of someone else coming into their life. When she was just a little girl she had what her mother called an imaginary friend. There was this beautiful snow white dog that followed her everywhere, it seemed that no one else could see it. At least whenever she tried to point it out to someone it was gone. She was not bothered by the fact her friend seemed to come and go as it pleased. It made her feel special, it was gift for her eyes only. According to her mother Trixie and that dog had some sort of mental connection, she talked to it. Her mother assumed that she was only talking to herself, she as child it was just her imagination. Unfortunately it was not, it was her father trying to draw out her magic. By leading her directly into the path of danger he caused her to nearly start a forest fire after he convinced her to follow him. Durmstrang became her home when she became a tween, she was a bit of an outsider during her first year even among her own classmates. She felt more comfortable roaming the grounds on her own and tending to the itch she was always in need of scratching. She sort of liked it when everything was still new, the time around. Probably because it was not home, it was something new for her to discover. She made it her personal mission to go every place she was not allowed to go and not get caught doing it. Nothing was more fun to her than facing supposed fears in whatever form they happened to take on any given day or night. She liked the rush of adrenaline that coincides with that fight or flight reflex that everyone has, she easily became addicted to it. Her wild nature took over and there was no turning back. Her father paid a visit to her for the first time when she was 13, he was a werewolf and he wanted her to be just like him. Her father attacked her, his own daughter trying to do as little damage as possible while also trying to do whatever he needed to do to infect her with lycanthropy. She was rescued by strangers who fought the "big dog" off but did not manage to kill it. He returned for his child year after year trying to lure her away. Even away from home she still felt his presence, she went to Durmstrang much like her mother had when she was a girl. She knew her father was out there somewhere watching her, not only could she sense when he was near she could smell him. She often stuck to the ground when at school rather than leaving them because of him. It aggravated her knowing that he was following her, she felt like the stench of him hung over her like a storm cloud. Personality She gets bored easily and tends to let herself get distracted. She only gets excited by danger, things that are off limits places people are not supposed to be are what she likes the most. She likes to do things on her own because she feels like other people only slow her down. She has a bad habit of telling people all the various rules she brakes for multiple reasons, to see who would be willing to join her and to further her reputation either as a hooligan or just one of those Durmstrang girls that should not be messed with even over something meaningless. She is a lover, a fighter and a trickster. She is a big, bold, beautiful personality type who makes no excuses for herself. She is an eternal optimist with an impulsive streak who is not afraid of anything. She feels fear it does not register in her the same way it does in others. Appearance |-|♢= |-|Gallery= Lauren Jauregui |-|♢= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Category:Hecate Grimm Category:DIRP Category:Female